Baliyo
Baliyo is a young male lion who appears in the third season of The Lion Guard. He lives at the Tree of Life and is a member of the Night Pride, the younger brother of Rani and grandson of Janna. He is voiced by Hudson Yang. Personality Baliyo is an enthusiastic and friendly lion. He is brave, loyal and dedicated to his pride and their duty to protect the Tree of Life, which has also led to Baliyo being somewhat rash and quick to jump to conclusions, as seen when the Night pride first met the Lion Guard. Otherwise, he is welcoming and forgiving, not holding a grudge against Kion for using the Roar on him apart from asking he not do it again. He has a big heart and loves his family, as he was heartbroken by the passing of his grandmother, but swore to her that he would stay strong and support his sister. Relationships Family Janna Janna is Baliyo's grandmother. Baliyo caries a lot for his grandmother. When she completed her journey through the Circle of Life Baliyo didn't wanna see her. However Janna asked to see Baliyo. She even asked to give Rani his strength. Rani (The Lion Guard) Rani is Baliyo's older sister. He doesn't like it when she calls him "little." The two seem to care a lot about each other. Rani gets worried when Baliyo is hurt or when he got blasted away by Kion's Roar. Surak Surak is Baliyo's Uncle. All though he never calls him "Uncle Surak." The two work great together in the Night Pride. Kion When Baliyo first met Kion he thought that he was a threat. Kion even used the Roar of the Elders on him. Once Kion is welcomed into the Tree of Life Baliyo becomes great friends with him. Baliyo soon comes to greatly admire Kion's Roar. They soon become brother in laws when Kion marries Rani. Simba and Nala Baliyo is on good terms with Kion's parents. They become family when Kion marries Rani. Kiara and Kovu Baliyo is on good terms with the future king and queen of the Pride Lands. They become family when Rani marries Kion. Friends Nirmala Nirmala and Baliyo are good friends. They work together since they're both members of the Night Pride. Nirmala even helps calm Baliyo down when he is stress. Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Anga, and Makini Baliyo at first thought that the Lion Guard was a threat since they caused a rock slide. However Rani welcomes them into the Tree of Life since Queen Janna wanted to see them. Baliyo then starts to get to know them and they become great friends. They even join the Night Pride and stay at the Tree of Life. Binga Binga and Baliyo are good friends. He introduces Bunga to her and is surprised on how many bugs they can eat. Ullu Baliyo and Ullu are good friends. Ullu warns Baliyo when there's trouble around the Tree of Life. Pinguino Baliyo and Pinguino are good friends. Baliyo helps Pinguino when he got scared of Beshte. Acquaintances Tangaagim Baliyo and Tangaagim are on good terms. Baliyo helps him when they think that Beshte is a bad guy. Enemies Makucha's Army Baliyo hates Makucha's Army. He had to fight them a lot of times. He even fight them in the morning when he's tired. Category:Characters Category:Lions Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Siblings Category:Lion Guard characters Category:Princes